


Happy Like This

by discontentdumbass



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Steve Harrington, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Prompt Fic, Top Billy Hargrove
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-11
Updated: 2019-08-11
Packaged: 2020-08-18 23:34:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20200024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/discontentdumbass/pseuds/discontentdumbass
Summary: Prompt: Looking at him, he wished for a thousand more nights like this





	Happy Like This

It’s always like this when they’re together. Rough kisses and clashing teeth that make Steve feel like he’s suffocating. The feeling of rough hands gripping his waist still feels new, he'll never get used to it.It was originally just one time, one intoxicating night together. But one time wasn't enough for them. And so one time turned into two, then three, then four, until they started to lose count of how many nights they've done this. They've never admitted what this is, they never talk about this out loud, and they're happy like this. They don't need to have a big talk about it all.

But it always ends the same. It always ends with Billy leaving before Steve wakes, leaving red marks and dirty sheets as the only evidence anything even happened. Sometimes Steve wonders if it was all a dream.

When the back of his knees hit his mattress, Billy pushes his chest, watching with hungry eyes as Steve's falls back onto the bed. It only takes a second for Billy to kneel between his legs, spreading Steve's legs over his lap. Steve can feel his cock start to stir in anticipation while he can feel eyes gazing over his body.

“Billy-” he whispers in desperation as his hands move to rest on Billy’s legs. It only takes a second for him to grab Steve’s wrist and pin them above his head effortlessly. Steve lets him, he always lets him.

“Stay. You can be a good boy for me can’t you?” Billy taunts with a devilish grin.

Steve nods, almost too quickly. When the hands move away, Steve keeps his hands above his head where Billy wants them. He intakes a sharp breath as the calloused hands slip under his shirt and push the fabric up his chest. But of course, Billy is just teasing him, of fucking course he is. The hands run over his skin, moving around his chest and stomach, just _feeling_. He thinks about how unfair it is that the other man can so easily have him under his thumb. This shouldn’t be enough to do anything, but the light grazing around his sensitive skin feels so tender and affectionate. He’s taking his time to get him worked up. Steve is frustrated but he can't say he minds too much. He bites his bottom lip to quiet any of the gasps or shuddered breaths that threaten to spill over, focusing on keeping his breathing steady.

Billy looks so mesmerized but what he’s doing, his eyes planted on the smaller man’s exposed abdomen. His eyes only meet Steve’s when his hands slip a little lower before returning his stare to his hands. He undoes Steve’s jeans and pulls them down, just to his thighs, just enough to expose his briefs fully and restrict how far he can spread his legs.

Steve’s cock is strained by the underwear, throbbing and wanting, he suddenly feels so exposed. They’ve never spent this type of time ogling each other. A small whimper leaves his lips as he lifts his hips to seek out any friction. But of course, Billy grabs his hip bones, forcing his hips back against the bed. Steve would probably never understand how to describe how much he likes being manhandled by Billy, and how he knows Billy's aware of it. He thinks this is finally it, that the hands will be on his member any second but then the hands return to his chest. Rough fingers sweep at his nipples a few times before they start to pinch and squeeze. Steve feels more desperate every second but he keeps his hands above his head and his hips against the mattress, just like Billy wants. No matter how much he wants to run his hands through that hair or arch into the hands that are being so good but cruel to him.

The hands start to rub down his torso again, this time continuing down and over his cock. Steve tries to press into the feeling but as quick as the hands were there, they were gone. Billy’s eyes meet his one more time, silently scolding him as Steve tries to hold back his natural instinct to voice his frustration. He’s not sure if it’s a reward for following Billy’s rules or if Billy himself became too impatient as well but a hand quickly finds his cock again. This time holding him fully through his underwear, the fist tightening around him while his thumb starts to rub the aching head of his member.

A low groan slips out of Steve’s mouth as he watches the scene in front of him. He notices the exact moment Billy sees the wetness start to leak through the white fabric. Fuck. The sight makes his own face flush a pretty shade of pink. A part of him is really fucking embarrassed but a bigger part of him can’t take his eyes off of Billy’s face. He seems so encouraged by the leaking cock.

“Fuck. Look at you, princess. You’re _wet_ for me.” The words are accompanied by small strokes, a dark chuckle, and a distinct bead of precum squeezing through the tight garment.

“Come on, Billy.” he pleads in a rough voice, almost wanting to look away from how intimate it all feels. Almost.  
Another chuckle comes before the hand moves away, with a frustrated noise from Steve.  
“Get undressed. Before I change my mind and leave you here like this.” Billy threatens before standing up and watching the boy expectantly.

Steve huffs and brings his own hands to the waistband of his underwear. His face grows warm again when he realizes how intensely Billy is watching. He peels the briefs down, noting the small wet spot on the crotch right before his cock is free, standing tall and glistening. His eyes watch Billy’s face for a few silent seconds while sliding the offending item down his legs and onto the floor, looking for some sort of approval to continue. They both know how this works by now.

“You’re doing good baby. You’re doing so good. I’m gonna fuck you real good, don’t worry” Billy assures him in a soft but teasing voice.

Steve feels like maybe his face is permanently flushed now because every word that Billy says add to the warmth deep inside of him. He also notices how Billy can’t seem to decide between being commanding towards him or praising him but he still manages to make Steve want more. Though he does wonder if the other man has noticed how easily his words affect him. He sits up and pulls his shirt above his head before tossing it on the floor as well. His skin gets chills and he can’t quite tell if it’s because of cold air in the empty house or Billy’s stare, looking like he’s about to devour him.

Billy’s less delicate about it. His tight pants are pushed down almost violently, exposing his own hard member. Steve doesn't mention the lack of underwear but he sure as hell thinks about it. Billy's thick cock stands at the attention while he all but rips his shirt trying to pull it off quickly. Steve didn’t realize how worked up the Billy was until now, he's glad he's not the only one.

Billy sure does take his sweet ass time walking back to the bed so Steve takes the initiative to reach into the bedside table for the lube and a condom. His heart is racing and his breath is heavy. He knows how it feels to be stretched by that cock and he feels like he was ready for it hours ago.

Finally, Billy joins him on the bed, grabbing the lube out of his hands and flipping Steve onto his stomach easily.

“Hands and knees, pretty boy.” A grin clear through his words.

Steve wants to fight the teasing name, wants to call him an asshole or take control or _something_ that will make him not feel like he’s just obeying all of Billy’s whims. But. That kind of is what he’s doing, isn’t it? He follows the command anyway, propping himself up on his hands and knees, feeling even more exposed than before with his ass now in the air and his cock hanging between his legs. Even though he’s embarrassed by being ordered around, he doesn’t exactly _hate_ it. He actually kind of likes it. Not that he knows how to explain that, or that he’d ever admit that to anyone, though Billy had figured it out pretty quickly.

“Good boy.” he praises gently, one hand stroking the soft skin of Steve’s ass. Before spreading him to expose his tight ring of muscle.

His hole twitches when cold lube is suddenly squeezed onto it, and he lets out a loud shaky breath when he feels a small trail of the substance dripping down his crack.

“You don’t have to give me so much to clean up, you know.” Steve half-heartedly complains as a spark of embarrassment flies through him again when he hears how shaky his voice comes out. But Billy likes it messy, and of course, Steve knows that.

“What do you mean?” a knowing voice asks, trying to pull more words from the man on his knees.

“You-” he cuts himself off with a frustrated sigh before thinking his words through, “You don’t have to… keep making me feel so..” he trails off, not sure what words to say that wouldn’t completely humiliate himself.

“Dirty?” Yep. That’s the word he was trying to avoid. Billy’s met with a groan while Steve leans his head down and buries his face in the pillow, trying his best to pretend he doesn't still feel the lube and that he isn't just baring his ass more.

Billy tries to contain his laughter at the man who is complaining about things he’s clearly enjoying. But Steve does this a lot. He doesn’t like to admit it when he likes certain things. And knowing Billy always knows how to make him come undone is already something he’s timid about.

“Maybe I like you dirty,” he responds. His middle finger rubs and presses against the now glistening and exposed rim, feeling it twitch under his touch. “Maybe I like seeing you like this. You look so pretty when you’re blushing. What if I said your little hole wants me so bad? Would that make you blush too?”

Steve stays mostly silent apart from soft exhales and whines, not trusting his own voice to respond. His body tries to press back against the finger but Billy knows just how to drive him crazy. He knows he’s right too, he does want him. So fucking bad. So bad that he’s afraid to say it.

The bottle of lube is dropped back on the bed and the feeling of a hard bite on his ass draws an unexpected moan from Steve’s lips.

“You know what you need to do, don’t you? If you want more, you need to tell me, Stevie.” His hand rubs the marked area gently and Steve curses in his head. He knows exactly what game Billy is playing and he hates that he wants to play along.

“_Please_, Billy. I need it.” he whines softly, barely above a whisper, forcing the words out of his mouth.

“You need to do better than that. What do you need, Steve? Tell me.” his demanding voice sends a shiver down Steve’s spine.

“I- I need your fingers.” he pleads, his voice muffled by the pillow he seems to be hiding his face in again but Billy must deem it as good enough because the digit is pushing into him the second he stops talking.

He takes the finger easily, lube from his rim pushing inside as well. They haven’t really taken the time for stretching since the first couple of times together. By now, Steve’s almost a pro at taking it, as long as there’s plenty of lube and patience. This is more just to drive Steve crazy, and it’s working.

The finger presses against that bundle of nerves so quickly, it’s not fair. Billy’s focusing on it, his fingers curling and pressing the perfect spot until Steve is practically writhing under him. Until most of his breaths are followed by small hopeless whines. A second finger is pushed in, meeting a little more resistance.

Steve tries to not make too much noise while the fingers start to fuck him earnestly.

“Don’t do that, baby. Let _go_. Be a good boy for me.” There it is. That phrase again. The phrase that Billy _must_ know by now just _does_ something to Steve.

Slowly, he starts to somewhat reluctantly let his noises go. Pants and moans leave his lips each time the fingers thrust right against that spot. His member is red and angry with want, completely neglected. He needs more. He takes a minute to build up the courage to ask for what he wants.

“Please- _please_, Billy! Fuck me. I need it, I-I need your cock.” Steve isn’t even sure if all his rambling gets through or if his words are too mumbled. He’s never been this needy, he doesn’t even know where it came from. It barely sounds like something that would ever come out of his mouth. Suddenly, the two fingers slide out of him. There are a solid two seconds where Steve thinks Billy might've changed his mind.

He's proved wrong though, in fact, Billy seems quite pleased by the begging if the soft whispered praising and the sound of the condom wrapper opening is anything to go by. Steve’s so hard that he’s aching. He’s tried to ignore his own cock as long as possible, he knows he won’t last long if he gives it attention. But with the lack of the fingers pushing against his prostate, there’s nothing to focus on but the overwhelming feeling of wanting to be touched.

The distinctive sound of the lube bottle catches Steve’s attention now. Billy’s lubing up his member, and Steve wants to thank whatever god is out there that he gets to feel the man inside of him again. What seems like only a second later, Billy is positioning behind him, a hand on Steve’s hip while the other is guiding himself in. Steve swears he stops breathing when he feels the head press against him, trying to relax. He lets out an involuntary guttural sound when Billy's cock pushes into him. He loves feeling the stretch like this. There’s a burning sensation as his hole takes him and clings to the intrusion, pulling him in deeper. He doesn’t miss Billy’s soft noises either, the deep noises he tries to hold back, the almost-growls, Steve notices them all.

Billy stops when he’s completely inside of him. Gives him some time to adjust to the feeling, his hands running over Steve’s skin again, just like before. Now pinching random bits of skin on his back and stomach to give a little extra sensation. They stay there for a moment, only the sound of their breathing between them. When Steve whines and tries to push his body back against the cock even more, Billy starts moving.

“You feel so good, Stevie. You’re still so tight for me, every time you’re so tight for me.” Billy admires. He starts to fuck him desperately, the sound of their skin together is _sinful_. His hand reaches forward and tangles in the brown hair, tugging Steve’s head back, forcing him to arch his back more.

“Ah- Fuck! Billy… I need-” He’s cut off by a loud moan when Billy starts to slam his hips against him harder.

Steve moves his hand under him but his arm is smacked away quickly by the other man.

“Don’t. Let me take care of you. Do you think you can cum just like this for me? Just with my cock in your ass?” His voice sounds teasing but his pace doesn’t let up, absolutely abusing his prostate. Billy knows what he’s doing.

The room is filled with moans, breaths, and whimpers, the sounds are music to Steve’s ears. He can feel the familiar feeling starting to grow, a slow build through his veins. His cock is screaming at him, leaking and red, still wanting attention so badly. Still being so cruelly neglected.

“I- I can’t! Billy, I need, I can’t-” he cries out, feeling the small prickle of tears starting to form from the overstimulation of that special spot inside of him. But still, Billy doesn’t let up. He knows Steve can do it, he can feel how close he is.

“You can do it, baby, I know you can. Cum for me, just like this. Be a good boy for me.” Steve nods and it only takes another minute before his hands are gripping the sheets and his cock is spilling over in spurts onto the fabric beneath him. His hole tightens around Billy and noticeably takes his breath away. He keeps thrusting until Steve is too sensitive and pulls out of him with a wet noise when his body naturally starts trying to escape from the sensation.

Steve is exhausted and pliant when Billy grabs him by the hip and turns him over to face him. The condom is removed and tossed somewhere on the floor and Billy starts stroking himself while he kneels between the other man’s open legs. Steve looks like a mess. Laying on his back with his hair is up in all directions and his eyes half-closed with a little bit of his own stray cum on his chest. But he watches Billy with attentiveness because that's clearly what he needs right now.

“Was I a good boy?” Steve asks out of nowhere in a small voice but wearing a smirk, his shyness completely gone post-orgasm. Billy's hand moves quickly and it doesn't take long for him to tense up in his fist. His cum spills all over Steve’s thighs and softening cock. Even Steve can see that's a pretty sight.

Billy exhales deeply with a smile forming on his face before plopping down next to Steve.

The silence is deafening for a couple of minutes as they lay there together in the room that’s starting to get darker as the sun goes down. They’re gross and sweaty and covered in cum and lube but, well, somehow it makes sense to them. It’s good like this. They listen to each other's breathing until it steadies out, both of them not wanting the moment to end. Steve can feel his eyelids getting heavier as sleep calls to him. He’s afraid Billy will leave in the night again but then Billy tosses an arm around him and pulls him against his chest. Steve breathes in his scent while he starts to fall asleep, he swears he feels Billy kiss the top of his head but he thinks he must be imagining it.

With Steve asleep, Billy watches him for a while. It feels like they might have all the time in the world. He wants this summer to last forever, with Steve right by his side. He wants this night to last forever. Looking at him, so peacefully sleeping away, he wished for a thousand more nights just like this one. And once again, they don't talk about it out loud. Laying together in silence says more than any words they can form. Billy stays this time, falling asleep with Steve in his arms. Billy stays and they're both happy like this.

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on tumblr @discontentdumbass2


End file.
